Gracias a Alphard
by Niobe Malfoy
Summary: Sirius y Regulus han vuelto a casa para Navidad, esperan pasar los mismos dias aburridos pero no cuentan con la inesperada visita de Alphard Black, que todo lo cambiara. Regalo para Arish Black del FanAmigo Visible de Potter&Cia Orden Merodeadora


_Regalo para Arish_Black, del FanAmigo Visible de Potter&Cia (Orden Merodeadora). Espero que te guste el regalo_

**Gracias a Alphard**

Era una tarde fría, como muchas otras típicas de Londres, a pesar de que el clima atraía el pésimo humor de muchos de los habitantes del 12 de Grimmauld Place, habia un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, que en la segunda planta se divertía mirando un par de revistas sobre autos, estaba especialmente concentrado en una de las secciones dedicadas exclusivamente a motocicletas.

Adoraba sus diseños, su velocidad, sus colores pero sobre todo, la sensación de libertad que estaba seguro le daría solo con montarse en ella.

Dejando de lado que al adquirir una, molestaría enormemente a su familia. Después de todo era una motocicleta.

Una motocicleta muggle.

Seria fantástico.

Era una lástima que no poseyera de fondos para adquirirla.

El frio aumento, eso significaba que pronto comenzaría a nevar y también que pronto tendría a Regulus revoloteando por toda la casa hablando maravillas de sus perfectos amigos, de sus perfectas vacaciones y de lo perfectas que eran sus familias.

Pero el podría hablar todo lo que quisiera de ellos, pues eso era algo que a Sirius poco le importaba, lo que verdaderamente lo irritaba era el hecho de que Regulus pretendía seguir los pasos de sus amigos y convertirse en un mortifago. Ese era l verdadero problema.

A pesar de que no mostraba afecto por su único hermano, eso no significaba que no lo sintiera, lo quería pero por ningún motivo compartiría sus ideales, ojala el cambiara.

Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo, la puerta principal se abría dando paso a un joven de cabellos negros y ojos grises, tan parecido a Sirius que solo podía ser Regulus.

Su madre lo esperaba en el salón con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, pero para sorpresa de ella, no venia solo, su tío Alphard lo acompañaba, con lo que logro que el indicio de sonrisa desapareciera por completo de su rostro, dando paso a una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Qué significa esto, Regulus?- exclamo con un timbre de voz más agudo y enfadado que de costumbre

-El muchacho no tiene nada que ver Walburga, he venido por mi propia voluntad

-Tú no puedes estar aquí- contesto

-Me temo que si, esta aun es mi casa, pero no te preocupes Wal,-dijo acortando su nombre con el afán de molestarla- no me quedare mucho tiempo, solo un par de días-

-¿Qué pretendes con lograr con esto Alphard?

-Oh, no mucho, solo pasar un poco de tiempo con mis sobrinos- dijo mirando de reojo a Regulus

-Eso no te lo permitiré- contesto poniéndose de pie

-No puedes prohibírmelo- contesto un calmado Alphard

-Si, si puedo, ellos son mis hijos y harán lo que yo les ordene

-No son prisioneros Walburga, y no me iré de aquí a menos que ambos me digan que no quieren verme-

Walburga sonrió triunfante, sus hijos lo echarían, estaba segura de ello, aunque pensándolo mejor era probable que solo Regulus lo hiciera, Sirius tal vez le dijera que se quedara.

Sirius al escuchar tanto alboroto en piso inferior decidió bajar a echar un vistazo, su sorpresa fue enorme al ver de pie a su querido tío Alphard.

Este al verlo, sonrió

-Sirius- dijo mientras avanzaba a estrechar su mano

-Esta si que es una verdadera sorpresa pero ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Visitando a la familia- dijo con un tono un tanto burlón

-Ya veo – dijo en el mismo tono- pero dejemos que Madre asimile tu visita mientras estamos en mi alcoba.

-De ninguna manera-dijo Walburga- no lo permitiré, quiero que te marches en este preciso momento de MI CASA-

-No, no Wal, por sino lo has escuchado, al menos uno de los chicos quiere que me quede ¿O no es así Sirius?

-Por supuesto que si-

Walburga le dedico una mirada furiosa a su hijo, pero este simplemente la ignoro y guio a su tío al piso superior, directamente a su alcoba

-Ya extrañaba el "dulce" carácter de tu madre-

-Dichoso tu que no tienes que vivir con ella todos los días-

-Lo se- dijo con una sonrisa- es por eso que he venido a hacerte una oferta, bueno a ti y a Regulus-

-¿Oferta? ¿Que clase de oferta?-

-Me habría gustado que pasaran conmigo al menos una semana, pero dudo que tu madre permita más de un día-

Sirius no podía creerlo, pasar tiempo con su tío, tiempo de verdad y no los pocos momentos que su madre permitía, no seria tan agradable si Regulus aceptaba pero al menos se divertiría. De eso no cabía ninguna duda.

-¿En donde?-

-Por desgracia, también creo que su madre no los dejara salir conmigo pero eso no significa que no los pueda sacar de aquí y pasar tiempo juntos, sin las interrupciones de su parte

Escapar de su madre por unas horas. Seria divertido y no se aburriría todas las vacaciones.

Entraron a la alcoba y mientras ellos planeaban que hacer, en el piso de abajo Regulus escuchaba a su madre

-No puedo creer la desfachatez de Alphard, ¿Cómo se atreve a entrar a la casa de mis padres? Y querer pasar tiempo con mis hijos. MIS HIJOS.

-Madre, ¿Porqué no lo aceptas? El tío Alphard siempre ha sido agradable

-¿Agradable? Es un renegado y no faltara mucho para que la familia lo convierta en un repudiado. Siempre ha sido ajeno a la familia, en eso se parece tanto a Sirius.- Se quejo su madre.

Regulus estaba de acuerdo con su madre, Sirius era muy parecido a su tío Alphard, no físicamente pero muchas de sus actitudes se parecían tanto.

Sirius era libre, tal vez no pudiera irse aun de la casa pero no estaba sometido a las ideas de sus padres, tampoco tenia que aparentar lo que no sentía pero sobre todo, tenia amigos verdaderos, personas que se arriesgarían por el sin dudarlo.

Y eso era lo que más le envidiaba

Sus amigos.

Si, el podía ser considerado por su madre y los demás miembros de su familia como mejor que Sirius en muchos aspectos, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera que Sirius tenia una mejor vida, una en la que el no formaba parte, y sobre todo, una en la que Sirius no estaba expuesto a todas y cada una de las expectativas de su madre, pero en fin, el asunto era que Sirius tenia amigos y él no, tenia compañeros y personas con las cuales podía compartir ciertas ideas pero ellos no podían ser llamados amigos.

Pero algún día el también lo superaría en eso, por ahora lo que importaba era saber que tramaría Alphard. No para decírselo a su madre pues al fin y al cabo el tío Alphard le agradaba. Claro que ni él ni nadie lo sabia.

Subió despacio hacia la habitación de Sirius, tenia que mostrarse un tanto brusco para no despertar sospechas. Aunque en el fondo le gustaría mostrarse con Sirius como un verdadero hermano. Lastima que eso no pasaría.

Entró a la habitación y tanto Sirius como Alphard lo miraron por un momento, Sirius lo miro con el ceño levemente fruncido pero se giro a seguir hablando con Alphard justo a tiempo para ver como este le dedicaba una sonrisa a Regulus.

Definitivamente su tío era muy diferente al resto de la familia, nunca se mostraba tan serio como los demás al contrario parecía que nada le afectaba lo suficiente como para cambiar su estilo de vida, siempre desenfadado, justo como Sirius.

Regulus se apoyo en el alfeizar mientras su tío y hermano reanudaban la conversación.

-Pero antes de todo debemos visitar Gringgotts o nos quedaremos sin fondos antes de empezar.

-Por supuesto, y dime Regulus, ¿vendrás con nosotros?-

-No tengo idea de a donde piensan ir y si pretenden que los acompañe primero tendrán que decirme lo que harán-

-Has llegado tarde a la planeación así que tendrás que enterarte sobre la marcha, así que decídete muchacho ¿Vendrás o no?- pregunto serio Alphard

Regulus dudo por un momento, podría negarse y perderse de un rato de diversión "en familia" o podría aceptar y alejarse de su rutina

-Espero que sea algo bueno-

Alphard sonrió, esperaba que un día juntos les bastara para llevarse mejor, al menos un poco.

-En ese caso, tomen los abrigos que saldremos ahora mismo, antes de que su madre logre echarme de aquí-

Cuando ambos estuvieron listos, los tres bajaron cuidadosamente tratando de no hacer ruido y que su madre los viera, estaban seguros de que Walburga Black no los dejaría poner un pie fuera de casa en compañía de Alphard. Afortunadamente podían escuchar la voz de su madre que estaba en la cocina quejándose con Kreacher.

Una vez que estuvieron fuera, Alphard los guio al callejón próximo a su casa donde los tres se desaparecieron, un momento después estaban frente al Caldero Chorreante

-Es hora de comenzar- dijo Alphard mientras entraban al Caldero

-Hola Tom- dijo Sirius

Tom iba a saludarlo hasta que vio que a su lado iba Regulus Black, Sirius no espero una respuesta y siguió adelante haciendo que tanto su hermano como su tío lo siguieran.

Una vez que estuvieron en el callejón Diagon, Alphard se dirigió a Gringgotts mientras Regulus y Sirius entraban en Artículos de Calidad para el Juego de Quidditch, ninguno de los dos se dirigió la palabra hasta que ambos se fijaron en una Nimbus 1.000.

Ambos deseaban tenerla, pero lamentablemente era probable que ninguno la obtuviera, no es que Sirius en verdad la deseara pero volaba bien y le encantaría probar su velocidad.

Al menos compartían un interés en común, la velocidad.

-Es la más veloz que han creado- dijo de pronto Regulus

Sirius lo miro pero no dijo nada así que Regulus continuo

-Slytherin ganaría la copa si yo volara en una de ellas

-Me alegro de que no la tengas- dijo Sirius sin pensar

-Y yo me alegro de tampoco la tengas tu- contesto Regulus- Así no podrás disfrutar de su velocidad- termino con una sonrisa

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada por un par de minutos

-Es una verdadera lastima que ambos la queramos- dijo como si nada Sirius

-Y una pena mayor que ninguno la tendrá- completo Regulus

-A menos que hagamos algo para obtenerla- dijo Sirius

-¿Alguna sugerencia?-

-Una-

-¿Cuál?-

-Alphard-

-¿Alphard?-pregunto Regulus

-Si, Alphard, el no las dará si somos lo suficientemente hábiles para convencerlo- dijo Sirius con una sonrisa de medio lado

-¿Cómo?-pregunto intrigado Regulus

Sirius se acerco a su hermano y comenzó a contarle su plan, en realidad era bastante sencillo. Hartar a Alphard. Cuando este entro a la tienda, ambos hermanos comenzaron con su puesta en escena

-Quiero irme de aquí- dijo Regulus cuando Alphard se acercaba a ellos

-Vamos, muchacho, acabamos de llegar- dijo sonriente Alphard

-Si, y ya estoy harto-

La sonrisa disminuyo un poco

-No lo dices en serio, Reggie-

-Detesto que me llamen "Reggie"-

-Así que nuestro pequeño Reggie esta enfadado- dijo Sirius burlándose y colocándose frente a su tío.

-No te metas, Sirius- contesto enfadado Regulus

-¿Qué harás si lo sigo haciendo?- pregunto sonriendo más

-No me provoques, Sirius-

-¿Qué harás? ¿Acusarme con madre?-

Sirius no contaba con la reacción de Regulus, después de todo, el impulsivo solía ser el. Regulus se le aventó encima mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero Sirius que era más hábil que el y porque no, mas viejo logro esquivarlo, pero eso no paso con Alphard que recibió el puño de Regulus en el rostro.

Ambos chicos contuvieron la respiración, eso iba más allá de hartarlo, ya podían irse olvidando de la escoba, su tío no tardaría en explotar.

Pero para sorpresa de ambos su tío se echo a reír, tal vez se habia vuelto loco gracias al golpe.

-Esto es lo mejor que han hecho juntos- dijo una vez que hubo calmado la risa

Definitivamente su tío se habia vuelto loco

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Sirius

-Perfectamente, ¿acaso creían que podrían engañarme? Soy mucho más viejo que ustedes y todo lo que han intentado yo ya lo he hecho antes. Ahora volvamos a casa que debo curarme este golpe.

Adiós escoba. Ambos chicos salieron suspirando de la tienda, no habían obtenido la escoba pero nadie podría negar que se divirtieron.

Una vez en casa, Walburga exploto contra Alphard

-Te quiero fuera de mi casa ahora mismo y ni siquiera pienses en volver-

-No te preocupes Wal, ya he conseguido lo que buscaba- dijo con una sonrisa misteriosa que solo logro enfurecer mas a Walburga.

Un par de días después llego la Navidad y con ello la nieve y los regalos.

Al bajar al comedor ambos chicos se quedaron estáticos, ahí bajo el árbol habia un regalo enorme que no podía ser otra cosa que una escoba, la pregunta era ¿Para quién?

Se acercaron cuidadosamente y fue Regulus quien la desenvolvió, junto a ella venia una nota

_Sirius y Regulus_

_Este es mi obsequio para ambos, por haberme dado el mejor regalo de todos al planear algo junto como verdaderos hermanos, aunque mi rostro no opine lo mismo._

_Espero que las cosas cambien entre ustedes para bien._

_Alphard_

Así que después de todo habían conseguido no solo la escoba sino un buen recuerdo juntos y todo gracias a Alphard.


End file.
